Absolument rien à voir avec la cravate aux flamants roses
by Tsuchito
Summary: "Je suis trop intelligent pour mourir" pensa Chip avant de se tourner vers son maton. "Et de toute façon, lui il est con." Il observa alors le ciel, profitant de la quiétude du moment. Et se plut à espérer que ça suffirait à leur éviter tous les malheurs du monde.


« _On passe sa vie coincé dans le Labyrinthe à essayer d'en sortir, en se régalant d'avance à cette perspective. Et rêver l'avenir permet de continuer, sauf qu'on ne passe jamais à la réalisation. On se sert de l'avenir pour échapper au présent._ »

L'ascenseur de fer grimpait à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme se maintenait au sol. Il s'y cramponna jusqu'à l'exact moment où il se rendit compte que le rôle même d'un sol était d'être une surface plane à laquelle on ne pouvait, justement… Pas se cramponner. Et qu'il s'écrase contre la grille de fer qui servait de paroi à l'élévateur (enfin techniquement, il avait commencé à glisser vers elle à l'instant même où son esprit embrumé avait décidé que c'était une bonne idée de ne se retenir à rien du tout. Mais ça n'était qu'un détail.)

Chip grimaça de douleur en sentant les fils de fer entremêlés lui rentrer dans la joue et accrocha fermement ses doigts dans les trous du grillage. Les galipettes c'était bien marrant mais très franchement : une lui avait suffit.

Écrasé par la vitesse, il serra les dents, se demandant combien de temps il allait encore bien pouvoir monter comme ça. Il allait bien finir par atteindre le bout du tunnel, non ? À l'instant même où il pensait ceci, une question bien plus inquiétante surgissait dans son esprit vif :

 _Y avait-il même un bout à son tunnel ?_

Prit d'une soudaine frayeur, il leva un peu trop rapidement la tête et se cogna contre la paroi grillagée. Mais il sentit à peine la douleur, les tripes secouées par une nouvelle révélation : la réponse à tout ce merdier, à cette énigme. La respiration bloquée par ce qu'il voyait. La terreur s'emparant de tout son être.  
Il apercevait la fin de son périple au-dessus de lui, il avait enfin des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis le début de son « voyage », et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé au bas de cet ascenseur, il avait cette preuve concrète qu'il avait tant souhaitée et il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été heureux et naïf dans son insouciance.

Au-dessus de lui, une paroi, il n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer si c'était de la pierre ou une autre matière, mais dans tous les cas il avait actuellement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il n'avait rien contre les parois. C'était très bien les parois. Sauf quand, comme celle-ci, elles se rapprochaient beaucoup trop vite.

Chip desserra la mâchoire, libérant le cri de frayeur qui se propageait alors en lui, l'emplissant tout en entier, menaçant de le faire éclater.

\- PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN..

Il ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si ça pouvait retarder l'échéance, il poussa un gémissement de terreur et s'aplatit au sol. Sachant très bien, au fond de lui, que personne n'y pouvait rien.

•••

\- Debout tocard, tu vas finir par réveiller les Créateurs avec tes beuglements, le secoua l'un des blocards, un grand asiatique aux cheveux noirs.

Chip ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur sa couchette de fortune au milieu des bois. Il s'étira en grimaçant, les yeux plissés, pas encore habitué à la luminosité ambiante.

\- Si ça peut nous faire sortir de ce tas de plonk, compte sur moi pour aider, railla t-il d'un air mauvais, pas sûr lui-même qu'on puisse vraiment blaguer sur ce genre de sujet.

\- Bon lève-toi, on a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui, lui répondit son camarade en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, coupant court à la plaisanterie.

Le jeune homme tira son avant-bras, sans craindre de déséquilibrer l'autre garçon, à la vue de sa carrure.

Pas que Chip ait quelque chose à lui envier au niveau des muscles, et même s'il y avait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se regarder dans un des rares miroirs du Bloc, dans son souvenir, il n'était pas non plus trop trop dégueulasse à voir avec ses cheveux châtains… Juste que Chip mesurait bien deux têtes de moins que les autres garçons. (Qui n'hésitaient pas à le charrier là-dessus d'ailleurs.)

Il attrapa la hache qu'on lui tendait, et suivit son camarade jusqu'à un arbre de belle taille, avec plusieurs entailles dans le tronc, montrant qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de l'abattre auparavant (a veille au soir très précisément).

Le plus petit se campa sur ses deux jambes, prenant appui sur la gauche, attrapa fermement sa hache des deux mains et la soulevant au dessus de son épaule droite, se mit à frapper dedans, de force plus ou moins égale.

\- Tu frappes comme une fille, commenta l'autre d'un ton égal, resté en retrait.

\- Va t'occuper de ton tronc plutôt que de m'emmerder, Minho, cracha le « bûcheron ».

\- Oh mais tu sais, je m'occuperais de _ton_ tronc avec plaisir si j'avais le temps, ricana Minho en s'éloignant vers « son » arbre.

\- C'est vrai que vu ton _arbuste_ , tu dois pas avoir l'habitude d'en voir un aussi gros, ironisa Chip, en continuant de donner des coups de hache.

\- Tu parles, mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? T'es trop petit pour même en apercevoir les _racines_ , répondit l'asiatique, riant franchement cette fois-ci.

Chip rit à son tour, plus pour relâcher la pression de ses derniers jours, que pour la blague en elle-même, désormais habitué à l'humour vaseux de son camarade.

 **« Le déluge se déchaînera dans 10 jours. »**

Tout avait commencé avec l'arrivée de Ben. Ce grand blond à l'air benêt ne détrônait pas seulement Chip de son rôle de bleu, il était aussi arrivé accompagné d'un message.

Note qui avait complètement bouleversé les habitudes du Bloc. Les décisions avaient été prises rapidement et efficacement, sans passer par le Conseil mais de toute façon, les matons n'avaient pas besoin de se réunir pour comprendre la teneur du message : « bougez vous les miches, avant qu'on vous envoie une tempête pour transformer votre Bloc en tas de plonk. » Ou tout du moins, c'était la traduction qu'en avait fait Newt, le sous-chef des blocards. Ce à quoi il avait ajouté : « bande de tocards ».

\- Amen ! avait lancé Minho, faisant ricaner la plupart des garçons.

Newt l'avait fusillé du regard. Mais l'asiatique ne s'était pas formalisé. De toute façon Newt fusillait souvent les gens du regard. Très souvent même. Chip développait d'ailleurs une théorie selon laquelle c'était un **besoin** qu'il avait : faire la gueule cinq fois avant le petit déjeuner, sinon il se mettait à chier des paillettes. Roses.

Mais ça n'était encore qu'une théorie.

Les provisions n'avaient pas tardé à arriver, contenant beaucoup plus de matériel pour les medjacks que d'habitude, ce qui avait conforté les blocards dans l'idée qu'une tempête se préparait.

Sans plus tarder, Alby, _aka_ le chef tout puissant, avait brisé les habituels groupes du bloc. Matons comme blocards, chacun se verrait assigner une tache bien précise dans le but de sauver le plus de provisions et de construire le plus d'infrastructures résistantes en vue du déluge.

Minho, Chip et les autres coureurs avaient donc été dispersés, mais Chip avait eu le malheur la joie d'être de corvée de bois en compagnie de son maton à l'humour dévastateur.

(Le jeune homme avait en effet été accepté chez les coureurs peu après son arrivée au Bloc, car ces derniers étaient en manque d'effectif, que Chip était curieux, plutôt athlétique et trop intelligent pour rejoindre les bâtisseurs selon Newt. Ce qui avait valu au blond un regard noir de la part du maton des bâtisseurs, Gally, qui ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. En effet, Newt avait été sacré roi du regard noir et ne craignait même pas les sourcils démoniaques de Gally. Oui oui, Chip n'avait que ça à foutre avait une théorie très très poussée.)

\- Eh ! Le bleu.. Pardon Chip ? demanda l'autre coureur, au bout d'un long moment.

Le jeune homme asséna un dernier coup de hache au tronc (surtout prendre cette phrase au sens propre) de son arbre qui s'écrasa au sol dans un gros fracas et se retourna vers son maton, d'un air interrogatif.

\- Je viens de réfléchir à quelque chose, tu connais la légende de l'arche de Noé ? demanda Minho, sérieux pour une fois.

\- Tu me prends pour un guignol, tête de plonk ?

Chip haussa un sourcil. La corrélation n'était pourtant pas évidente ? Il y avait lui-même pensé à la seconde même où il avait apprit le contenu du message. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres quand il se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être réellement plus intelligent que les autres.

Minho sembla bouder un demi-instant avant de se reprendre rapidement et de lancer d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Si c'est le genre d'histoire que te lisais ta mère pour t'endormir, tu m'étonnes que tu te pisses dessus pendant la nuit, ricana t-il avant de secouer la tête. Elle devait être complétement tarée, c'est pour ça que tu t'es barré ic…

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le coureur avait lâché sa hache et s'était jeté sur lui, lui assénant une droite au menton (bon, en même temps, aussi viril qu'il puisse être il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'atteindre beaucoup plus haut).

\- Ne parle jamais de ma mère tocard ! hurla t-il, hors de lui.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de sa mère. Même pas du tout. Comme chacun des blocards, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que son prénom en arrivant ici. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une chaleur apaisante enveloppait son cœur et il ne voulait pour rien au monde que quelqu'un se permette de l'altérer.

C'est pourquoi il avait sortit les crocs, près à se battre.

Pourtant le maton n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'essuyer le menton du revers de la manche. Il leva la main vers Chip, qui banda ses muscles, près à esquiver un éventuel coup, mais l'asiatique se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, d'un air compatissant.

\- Je m'excuse va, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu me réveilles avec tes beuglements de chèvre estropiée.

Chip, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir fasse à cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, choisi de tout prendre « à la légère » même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Waw, trop de gentillesse dans une même phrase, là. T'as besoin que je te suce ou comment ça se passe ?

Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux châtains comme pour les recoiffer, même si ça ne fit que les emmêler encore plus.

Minho ricana, mais retrouva rapidement un air grave et alors que Chip attendait une réplique cinglante de sa part, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je suis sérieux le bleu, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme. Une fois qu'on se sera sorti de ce tas de plonk, va falloir qu'on se bouge le cul et qu'on trouve la sortie de ce putain de labyrinthe.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une souche avec lui. Chip avait un si petit cul qu'ils auraient pratiquement pu tenir à deux sur la même, mais le châtain préféra s'asseoir sur le tronc tombé au sol, un peu perturbé par le soudain changement d'attitude de l'asiatique.

\- Je ne suis plus le bleu, tocard.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, ne ressentant pas particulièrement le besoin de raconter ses cauchemars à un garçon qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'un mois plus tôt.

\- Techniquement t'es encore le bleu des coureurs, si, observa malicieusement le maton qui éclata de rire en entendant le juron du plus jeune avant d'aboyer. Bon accouche, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Chip lui rit à la gueule, pas impressionné le moins du monde par cette pseudo-démonstration d'autorité. Et décida dans la foulée de se confier à Minho. En effet, après réflexion, s'il devait rester coincé ici pour un moment autant avoir un allié. Et il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui pour remplir le rôle (ou Newt. Mais les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. C'était donc probablement une mauvaise idée de tenter de se rapprocher du blond. Et cela même si sa vie manquait cruellement de paillettes roses ces derniers temps).

\- Je rêve que je suis dans la boîte, commença t-il d'un ton absent, revivant son cauchemar, de plus en plus fréquent ces jours-ci. Et qu'elle ne s'arrête plus…

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, un peu surpris au fond de lui que l'autre ne se soit pas encore foutu de sa gueule.

\- Au bout d'un moment je lève les yeux, et je vois la porte qui mène au bloc. Celle par laquelle on y accède, cru t-il bon d'expliquer ce qui lui valu le regard mauvais de son maton, il continua alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Donc je l'aperçois au dessus de moi, mais l'ascenseur ne s'arrête pas et… il ne s'arrête jamais.

Minho fronça les sourcils.

\- Je m'écrase contre, simplifia Chip.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Le châtain ne s'attendait pas à un discours philosophique de la part du jeune homme, mais quand même. Quelques mots d'encouragements n'auraient pas été de refus. Toute cette situation commençait vraiment à peser au coureur.

Finalement le maton se leva, attrapa sa hache d'une main et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

\- On va trouver la sortie de cette saloperie de labyrinthe, ok tocard ? Comme ça tu pourras tranquillement retourner dormir chez ta mère, termina t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Chip, comprenant très bien qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, ne releva pas et retourna couper du bois, de plus en plus incertain quant aux paroles de son ami.

•••

\- CHACUN RENTRE DANS LE BÂTIMENT QUI LUI A ÉTÉ ASSIGNÉ ! ALLEZ, DÉPECHEZ-VOUS ! hurlait Newt en direction des retardataires, se dirigeant lui-même en boitant vers l'échelle qui menait vers son propre refuge.

Après réflexion, les blocards avaient décidé de construire les refuges quelque peu surélevés juste au cas où. Avec des fondations plus que solides (ça allait de soi.)

Chip partageait le sien avecMinho et une dizaine d'autres blocards et ils n'attendaient plus que Newt et sa bonne humeur pour pouvoir fermer leur porte.

Le blond grimpait lentement les échelons en s'appuyant uniquement sur sa jambe valide, jusqu'à ce que Minho le prenne en pitié le soulève par la taille, pour le porter jusqu'à la plateforme.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte, comme l'avait ordonné Alby, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin, à côté de Chip.

Ils étaient près. Les blocards attendaient le déluge.

Ils attendirent une journée entière sans que rien ne se passe, sans que personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Minho faisait les cents pas, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un même si personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit au maton des coureurs, qui était extrêmement respecté au Bloc et considéré comme un héros. Il avait laissé Chip seul aux côtés du blond, ce qui agaçait profondément le plus jeune car la compagnie de Newt laissait franchement à désirer. Il restait assit à broyer du noir en regardant dans le vide sans lâcher un mot. Ça promettait d'être cocasse.

Chip tint encore deux bonnes heures sans rien dire, puis craqua. Se tournant vers le sous-chef du Bloc, il lui demanda un peu sèchement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, lui signifiant d'un haussement de sourcil qu'il n'avait pas compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? demanda encore Chip, plus qu'agacé par son l'attitude « détachée-du-monde-réel ».

\- Rien tête de pioche, répondit Newt sur le même ton, comme pur moyen de défense, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

\- Justement, t'es trop bien pour le monde qui t'entoure ou… ?

Le coureur n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour remarquer qu'il avait touché dans le mille : son camarade s'était tendu d'un coup, les dents serrés, les yeux fuyants.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été accepté chez les coureurs que toi, au contraire, tu peux te croire au dessus de tout le monde, Chip, répliqua t-il d'un ton glacial. Tu as uniquement eu de la chance.

\- T'es jaloux ?

C'était débile, Chip le savait très bien, mais le blond l'énervait au plus haut point avec son air suffisant et le jeune homme avait pour habitude de dire les choses quand elles n'allaient pas.

\- Merci mais très peu pour moi, j'ai encore assez d'amour-propre pour éviter ça, répondit Newt, en haussant d'un ton, attirant l'attention de plusieurs blocards, dont Minho qui finissait son 400e demi-tour.

\- Eh vous deux… commença t-il, cherchant à calmer le jeu entre celui qui s'approchait le plus pour lui, d'un meilleur ami. Qui partageait cette galère avec lui depuis bientôt un an et le nouveau pour qui il s'était pris d'affection.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ? s'écria Chip, la mâchoire serrée, vraiment énervé à présent en empoignant le col du blond.

Il n'avait pas songer un instant que se battre contre un infirme n'avait rien de très glorieux, le handicap de Newt n'étant pas visible à l'œil nu il l'avait tout simplement _oublié_. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait après tout, c'était se faire respecter dans le Bloc. Chip n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un abruti de nouveau alors qu'il était tout aussi capable que les autres, voire plus.

Il s'était redressé, le dominant de toute sa « hauteur », le poing serré, près à se battre.

Quand soudain, Alby s'écria depuis une cabane voisine :

\- Fermez-la bande de tocards ! Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir !

Suivit de Gally, dont la voix était un peu plus étouffée, il devait être plus loin, qui demandait quand allait se déclencher ce _putain_ de déluge.

Et comme dans un mauvais film, ce fut à ce moment là que l'enfer débuta.

Juste un vrombissement lointain tout d'abord, puis de grands coups frappés contre la porte, le toit, les murs, la Tempête se déchaîna. Cadeau des créateurs. Elle se fracassait contre les cabanes, encore et encore, malmenant les blocards, mettant à mal leurs refuges qu'ils trouvaient plus que précaires maintenant qu'ils y étaient réellement confrontés. Quelqu'un cria. Un autre jura.

Des bruits de chutes retentissaient aux quatre coins du Bloc. Les gens se cassaient la gueule, et peut-être même autre chose, tentaient de se raccrocher comme ils pouvaient, à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Chip, quant à lui, resserra sa prise autour du col de son adversaire par reflexe, qui laissa échapper le grognement étouffé de celui qu'on étrangle alors qu'il n'a rien demandé.

Minho, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce était la preuve même que quelque chose faisait _tanguer_ les bâtiments. L'asiatique peinait à tenir debout, et ne pouvait plus s'asseoir sous peine d'être déstabilisé et de se frapper la tête contre le sol.

Newt fut le seul qui songea à l'aider. Il s'arracha à l'emprise de Chip et tendit les bras vers son ami qui les saisit presque immédiatement pour aller se blottir dans le coin de la pièce, au sol, en sécurité.

Ils subissaient les assauts de la Tempête depuis un moment déjà sans qu'ils n'arrrivent vraiment à mesurer le temps, quand une voix s'éleva de dehors, d'une cabane voisine probablement :

\- C'est pas de la pluie !

Les blocards du refuge de Chip se dévisagèrent, perplexes. Qu'est-ce qui les attaquait alors ? Le châtain se leva comme il pu, et enjamba Newt en faisant un effort indescriptible pour ne pas marcher sur sa jambe blessée (même si ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait) pour se rapprocher de la seule fenêtre du bâtiment.

Il empoigna le rebord de ses deux mains, contractant les muscles de ses jambes pour ne pas se ramasser, pressant jusqu'à que ses phalanges blanchissent. Il serra les dents, et s'accrocha, sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés de Créateurs avaient foutus encore ?! Déjà que cette histoire de labyrinthe qui changeait toutes les nuits, habité par des sales bêtes mortelles c'était un sacré bordel… Leur soi-disant « déluge-qu'était-même-pas-de-la-pluie », ils pouvaient se le garder.

\- Putain je vois rien, grommela t-il avant de se pencher d'avantage, jusqu'à coller son front contre la vitre. Il plissa les yeux : toujours rien.

Il entendait presque Gally lui gueuler d'arrêter de saloper ses fenêtres, ses chères et tendres fenêtres qu'il avait… Construites ? Peu importe comment c'était possible d'ailleurs.

Pendant qu'il s'efforçait de discerner une forme quelconque au travers de l'épaisse paroi floue qui le séparait, qui leprotégeait du monde extérieur, Minho se releva à son tour en se tenant au mur pour éviter de tomber.

Comme un soudain écho à son brusque élan de courage, les secousses redoublèrent. Pourtant, son orgueil lui interdisait de s'effacer face à Chip et même s'il avait peur, il s'accrocha à ses pieds (ce qui n'a proprement aucun sens merci au revoir) et tint bon. Environ 3 secondes. Puis il y eut le premier craquement. La cabane se mit à pencher. Et lui à glisser vers l'autre côté de leur baraque de fortune. Ne souhaitant que très moyennement se transformer en pâte à tartiner, Minho se rattrapa presque héroïquement au rebord de la fenêtre, écrasant le coureur de tout son poids et lui faisant, par la même occasion, bouffer la vitre.

\- Je crois que ça a cassé, gémit l'un des blocards, roulé en boule dans un coin.

\- La ferme, siffla Chip, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se décoller de la paroi glacée. Et toi je sais que tu m'aimes mais dégage, tu me coupes la circulation sanguine du cul.

\- Charmant, commenta Newt, toujours assis dans son coin.

Chip se retint de lui faire manger sa jambe et se contenta d'un commentaire sarcastique à l'intention de son maton :

\- Comme tu peux le voir, les fenêtres de Gally sont aussi propres et utiles que leur créateur.

\- Je.. commença Minho avant de se faire couper par un hurlement incompréhensible qui ressemblait à un « Y-ou-ik » en provenance de dehors et d'un nouveau craquement, presque immédiatement suivi d'un nouveau cri de terreur.

\- Putain mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! explosa le plus petit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'un coup sec.

Minho eut la présence d'esprit d'écarter la tête d'un coup, pour ne pas mourir connement d'un coup de vitre tandis que Newt relevait les yeux brusquement, se sentant soudain concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui, traversé par un éclair de compréhension : « Y-ou-ik »… « Ils… Nous… Piquent… »

Pique = Piqûre = Griffeurs (?) = **DANGER**.

Il bondit.

\- CHIP ! REFERME IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE FENÊTRE !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, la tête déjà penchée vers l'extérieur, il y voyait enfin clair et… Il eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha un juron.

On gueula une fois encore à l'extérieur et ils purent entendre le signal distinctement cette fois-ci : « **ILS NOUS PIQUENT !** ».

Un nouveau craquement ébranla la cabane et quelqu'un sembla s'égosiller de douleur dans le lointain.

Devant Chip, cette masse hurlante, cette tempête faite de non-vent qui semblait se désagréger au contact de l'air. Et ça n'avait aucun putain de sens parce que même sans jamais en avoir vu, il pouvait jurer qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire aux griffeurs. Alors quel rapport avec les piqûres ?

Et ça s'étalait, ça fonçait, ça rentrait dans les baraques, pénétrant par tous les orifices possibles, accompagnés à chaque fois par de nouveaux cris de douleurs en provenance d'autres blocards. Et le coureur se sentait comme paralysé, agrippé au rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait face au délugeavec la sensation d'être de retour dans la boîte, comme chaque nuit, à l'exception que cette fois-ci, c'était tout à fait réel. Et comme chaque nuit, il se sentait arrivé au bout de son échéance, quoique ça puisse bien signifier dans le fond. Mais pour la première fois, Chip comprit à quel point il était insignifiant face au monde qui l'entourait. Et dans son égo bafoué il vit, presque sans aucune surprise, la « Tempête » qui fonçait sur lui à toute vitesse pendant que tout autour de lui se mettait à marcher au ralenti. Sa temporalité semblait s'étaler, comme s'il ne pouvait pas juste crever rapidement. Comme si ça devait obligatoirement faire mal.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant vainement un moyen de s'en sortir, et comprit dans le même instant qu'aussi dérisoire que pouvait être son existence, le monde n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour l'aider à se foutre en l'air.

\- C'EST DES PUTAINS DE GUÊPES-GRIFFEUSES, BANDES DE CONS ! N'OUVREZ SURTOUT PAS LES FENÊTRES ! aboya Alby depuis sa cabane, d'un ton presque _paniqué_ que Chip prit dans la gueule comme un coup de poing.

Hébété, il esquissa un mouvement de recul. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il vit un Minho courageux de façade, réagir au quart de tour et claquer la fenêtre violement. Il se vit tomber en arrière plus qu'il ne le sentit. Il grimaça à peine quand son postérieur s'écrasa contre le sol. Il n'avait pas eu mal et parvenait difficilement à se figurer si c'était normal. La tête comme prise dans un étau, il plissa les yeux. Le coureur vit le monde doubler et s'entrecroiser devant lui, tandis qu'un mur fonçait à plein gaz pour venir lui écraser la face. Ses paupières se mirent à cligner sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Son crâne menaçait d'éclater, il grimaça de douleur et, tout autour de lui, l'humanité sembla voler en éclat.

\- Eh bah putain, souffla l'asiatique, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se tourner vers son ami, c'est vraiment un truc de..

Et Chip s'écroula sur le sol, une tâche pourpre lui obscurcissant peu à peu la poitrine.

\- ..Malade.

•••

Un râle d'agonie pulvérisant la quiétude du matin, Minho écrasa son poing contre la table. Newt, qui somnolait jusqu'alors sur ladite table, sursauta et se redressa, tentant de récupérer un semblant de crédibilité en s'étirant. Alby ruminait dans son coin.

Le blond soupira avant d'adresser un regard triste à son meilleur ami, se frottant les yeux pour les empêcher de se refermer tout seuls.

\- Calme toi, on peut rien faire à part attendre de toute façon. Autant se reposer.

L'asiatique serra les dents et réprima un bâillement, parce que c'était vrai en plus, il était complétement lessivé. Il avait passé la nuit à veiller les Blocards victimes de la « Transformation ». À veiller à ce que le Sérum marche correctement. Deux jours déjà depuis leur foutu déluge et pendant ces deux jours il avait subi les cris, les pleurs, les coups, les crachats, les spasmes et les griffures. Il avait fermer sa gueule et il avait subi. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester écouter ses amis mourir une seconde de plus. Parce qu'il commençait à devenir complétement fou.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara t-il simplement, si je reste ici je vais m'auto-encastrer dans le mur…

\- Interdiction de sortir du Bloc, le coupa Alby, qui connaissait les habitudes du maton.

\- Je suis pas stupide.

Minho secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce, sans leur laisser le temps de rebondir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, sarcastiquement ou non (même s'il fallait avouer que y avait sarcasme à faire là).

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers de la Ferme et partit en trottinant vers le bois. Ils s'étaient tous entassés dans le « bâtiment-à-tout-faire » après la tempête, les malades, comme ceux qui avaient juste pété les plombs, comme **les corps**.

Il soupira. L'enterrement de Scott et d'Artie aurait lieu le lendemain. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, grisâtre comme à son habitude. Ça ne faisait rien, il ferait moche et ça n'était pas plus mal.

Il accéléra le pas, et pénétra dans la forêt. Il se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite, se shootant à l'adrénaline pour se vider la tête. Il aurait aimé prétendre qu'il se sentait bien.

Il passa à côté du Terminus sans un regard pour les tombes de ses anciens amis. A vrai dire il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas senti le changement d'atmosphère pesant et spécifique aux lieux sacrés et glauques de ce genre.

Ouais nan, fallait avouer que dernièrement, c'était l'entièreté du Bloc qui shlinguait la mort.

•••

Chip se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant presque, la douleur lui vrillant le cerveau. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour prendre une inspiration. Sa gorge lui semblait tellement sèche. Un râle semblant tout droit sorti de ses entrailles acheva de lui briser les cordes vocales. Il se sentait complétement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait. Il se sentait pâteux. Il voyait flou. Un sifflement strident lui crevait les tympans. Il grogna, tenta de se racler la gorge. Soudain, il sentit son corps se casser en deux sous la douleur comme si quelqu'un le tordait trop fort. Il se cambra en arrière sur le matelas, s'agitant, tentant de se débattre sans savoir trop ce qu'il tentait de combattre. Il aurait voulu jurer, ça faisait un mal de chien. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de hurler.

Un cri long et rocailleux sortait de sa gorge sans interruption. Il avait l'impression que son corps le brûlait tout entier, de ne ressentir que de la douleur, encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de serrer les dents pour s'obliger à la fermer. Il avait mal, il avait **tellement** mal.

Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de gueuler et pourtant le volume lui semblait moins fort maintenant qu'il l'avait fermée. C'était comme si on le sciait littéralement en deux. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se remit à crier sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait que ça sorte. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes de plus en plus violents. Avant qu'on ne le plaque fermement au matelas.

Quelqu'un lui avait attrapé les poignets et le retenait fermement, l'empêchant de se débattre. Il tenta tout d'abord de résister, de donner des coups de pieds, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne contrôlait même plus son corps de toute manière.

Il tremblait littéralement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Il semblait être seul à nouveau, plus personne ne le retenait.

Il vomit sur le matelas. Il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vision se stabilisait lentement il se prit à espérer que c'était bon signe avant de s'apercevoir qu'il vomissait un mélange de bile et de sang épaisnoirâtre. Il vomit de nouveau, de dégoût cette fois-ci.

\- Alors ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Chip sursauta et se tourna un peu trop rapidement au gout de son corps qui le lui fit violement payer. Il grimaça.

Minho était assis sur le bord du lit, il souriait d'un air narquois, comme à son habitude, mais ça ne suffisait pas à masquer son inquiétude. Ou peut-être qu'il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Cette idée terrifiait le châtain.

Il aurait voulu rire et lui envoyer une pique en retour. Il se contenta de tousser.

Il fronça les sourcils, son front le brûlait, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à se raccrocher à une idée fixe assez longtemps pour que des mots la remplacent, pour qu'il puisse la formuler.

\- Le Colonel, articula t-il finalement, difficilement, comme dans un murmure.

\- Pardon ?

Minho ne comprenait pas.

\- Le Colonel, reprit le châtain, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait. Avant.

Minho resta interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre ni quoi en penser. Il revenait juste de sa course, quand il l'avait entendu crier. Chip avait le teint pâle, les yeux noirs, de profondes cernes violacées, les veines saillantes d'une couleur beaucoup trop sombre pour être naturelle, les avants bras recouverts de griffures et des touffes de cheveux semblaient manquer ça-et là. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Il délirait à cause de la Transformation. Et Minho n'avait jamais su quoi répondre aux malades dans ce genre de cas. Alors il baissa les yeux d'un air maussade, espérant intérieurement que son ami ne comptait pas sur son soutien. Parce que même s'il aurait vraiment voulu le faire, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment lui apporter.

Chip s'enroula dans son drap. Ignorant la flaque de vomi malodorante, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappa un sanglot.

\- Je veux pas mourir ici, conclut-il, fatigué, les yeux fermés, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il avait froid.

Minho se contenta de détourner le regard honteusement, et de fixer le ciel comme s'il voulait y trouver une échappatoire. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de pleurer.

•••

Jeff s'assit un instant pour souffler. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été des plus reposants pour le medjack. Il en profita pour boire un peu d'eau. Il savait que Clint, son « collègue », ne s'en formaliserait pas. Ça faisait deux semaines que le Bloc avait essuyé ce que Newt surnommait « ce foutu Déluge de mes deux ». Et à part une heure de sommeil glanée ici et là, les deux medjacks n'avaient pas eu une seule minute de repos.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour avoir besoin de leur aide. Et pour cause : 3 morts déjà. Scott et Artie d'abord, suivit, quelques jours plus tard de Max. _Et putain ça faisait chier_ , disait Clint. _Et putain ça fait_ mal, avait envie de lui répliquer Jeff. Mais c'était son taf, donc il fermait sa gueule et il continuait. Et fallait dire que y avait de quoi faire.

Au niveau des blessés, ça allait. Après tout ils avaient l'habitude, y avait toujours eu des accidents dans le Bloc. C'était au niveau de ceux qui avaient été « piqués » que ça coinçait.

Ils mettaient beaucoup trop de temps à guérir. Seulement 5 d'entre eux avaient réussi à réintégrer la « société ».

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux _juste un instant._

Soudain, un hurlement ébranla l'atmosphère, brisant pour de bon ces quelques minutes de répit.

Jeff bondit sur ses pieds presque immédiatement. Après tout, il s'était douté qu'on n'allait pas le laisser tranquille aussi facilement. Il se dépêcha de rallier la source du cri et en profita pour prendre quelques précautions :

\- De l'aide ! Dépêchez-vous !

Minho et Newt jaillirent d'un dortoir annexe, dans lequel ils nourrissaient les malades. _L'asiatique savait exactement où aller_. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps que le medjack, Newt légèrement derrière, encombré par sa patte folle. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur et ils découvrirent Chip, roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, qui gémissait de terreur, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête dans les bras.

Le medjack suivit son instinct et s'approcha de lui. Chip releva les yeux, apeuré, et ils purent constater avec soulagement que ses iris avaient repris une teinte normale, signe qu'il était guéri. Minho sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules avant que le coureur ne se mette à bégayer tout bas, dans un fouillis incompréhensible, et qu'il comprenne que le karma était vraiment, mais alors vraiment une pute.

\- Ils-Ils.. Ch-ch.. Moi.. Prit.. M'ont… Moi.. Moi Ils… M'ont… il leur adressait des regards confus, des regards de fou comme si lui-même cherchait encore un sens à sa litanie. Ils.. M'ont... Choisit… Ils… M'ont… Ils…

Un râle étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta une main à sa gorge, tentant d'articuler quelque chose sans y parvenir. Il semblait suffoquer.

Et puis non. Il bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés, faisant sursauter Jeff qui, tout proche alors, tomba sur le cul. Les deux autres blocards échangèrent un regard entendu. Il n'était pas rare que les Blocards ayant subi la Transformation mettent un petit temps à redescendre sur Terre, petit temps où ils mélangeaient dans une bouillie psychédélique la réalité et leurs souvenirs fraîchement rendus. Mais là… Minho ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en observant Chip se plaquer contre la vitre et y coller le nez, comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions se trouvait là, juste dehors.

Par reflexe, ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Il faut.. marmonna le coureur, le regard perdu vers le labyrinthe, avant de se retourner vers les deux qui étaient derrière lui. Il faut sortir d'ici !

Minho ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer parce que c'était vrai, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer alors qu'il réalisait que même s'il trouvait comment rendre cette situation ironique Chip ne serait même pas capable de le comprendre.

Son geste sembla satisfaire le châtain qui avança vers lui, l'air complètement perdu.

Le maton se mordit l'intérieur de la joue parce que merde, il était méconnaissable.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, répéta t-il, d'un ton plus pressant, réussissant à stabiliser son esprit assez longtemps pour le regarder.

Et à ce niveau là, son maton n'était même plus capable de définir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, faut que tu te grouilles de sortir, on a un Labyrinthe à finir de cartographier.

En temps normal, il aurait dit ça d'un ton enjoué, il lui aurait mis un coup sur l'épaule. Il se contenta d'enfoncer un peu mieux ses mains dans ses poches, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix d'afficher sa pitié dégueulassante de compassion. Il se dégoutaît putain. C'était pas de ça dont Chip avait besoin.

\- Non… Il… Faut pas… commença ce dernier avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement de douleur et d'attraper sa tête entre ses mains.

Il recula jusqu'au mur en trébuchant à moitié, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, serrant de plus en plus fort son crâne avec ses mains. Il attrapa plusieurs touffes de cheveux entre ses doigts et tira, cognant son crâne contre la paroi. Il cogna encore, changeant de position, chargeant comme un bélier. Et encore une autre fois. Et à chaque impact, l'estomac de Minho voulait se retourner, tandis que tout son corps lui gueulait de s'enfuir, de ne pas assister à ce désastre, à cesser de contempler ce lambeau d'humanité qu'était devenu son ami. C'était pas possible, c'était comme si une force extérieure avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Mais comme à son habitude, il n'osa rien dire et resta immobile.

Même Jeff avait capitulé et s'était assis sur le lit, le regard baissé.

Newt finit par craquer et attrapa le bras du coureur, le tirant pour l'éloigner du mur.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi…

Il le retourna et comprit presque immédiatement son erreur : le visage déformé par la colère, Chip n'avait plus rien du garçon perdu qu'il croyait avoir cerné. Les dents serrées, il soufflait et grognait d'une manière bestiale. Newt tint bon et le coureur bondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

•••

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu comprennes, tocard, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Newt ne l'aimait pas…

Minho lança un regard sans expression au corps sanguinolent de son meilleur ami. Tout ça parce que _parfois la Transformation ne marche pas et c'est comme ça_. Alby avait cette fâcheuse habitude qui l'énervait de tourner la page bien trop vite et d'employer directement le passé, notamment quand il parlait de ceux qu'il comptait bannir. La poitrine de Newt bougeait à peine. Sa jambe s'était brisée à nouveau, il avait des marques de crocs sur les avant-bras, sur la hanche et une, particulièrement profonde, sur l'épaule. Ses joues étaient parsemées de griffures, son cou portait la marque d'une récente tentative de strangulation et Jeff avait répertorié une quinzaine d'hématomes sur tout son corps.

\- Je sais, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix froide.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il avait besoin de prendre un verre. Mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à leur envoyer de l'alcool de là-haut. Il soupira. _Qu'est-ce que leur monde était ironiquement mal foutu quand même._

•••

Chip avançait en plissant les yeux. Le soleil tapait vachement fort pour une fin de journée quand même. Il entendait son sang battre la cadence contre ses tempes. Il sentait des bras bien plus musclés que les siens lui bloquer les poignets derrière le dos et comprit rapidement que ses « gardiens » étaient aussi ceux qui le forçaient à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il grogna. Tenta doucement de s'arracher à leur prise. On lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne avant de le pousser en avant. Un râle mécontent monta du fond de sa gorge : il était parfaitement capable de marcher tout seul ! Il s'arrêta de marcher et secoua ses bras pour les écarter et par la même occasion : les libérer. Il sentit alors qu'ils resserraient leur prise sur lui, ce qui le fit grimacer de colère.

\- Lâchez-moi, gronda t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, sans cesser de se débattre. LÂCHEZ-MOI.

Ça lui raclait la gorge quand il parlait, irritée d'avoir tant hurler. Finalement, on finit par le lâcher. Un rictus de satisfaction s'étala sur son visage. Il traversa de lui-même la foule de blocards qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de crainte et de pitié et il se sentit étrangement satisfait.

\- C'est bien, conduis-toi comme un homme, commenta Newt, qui ne savait _définitivement_ pas fermer sa gueule, quand il passa devant lui..

Le teint blafard, il était assis sur une chaise en bois et avait manifestement tenu à assister au bannissement de l'ex-coureur.

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha Chip, furieux.

Il ne regrettait même pas de lui avoir défoncé la gueule et encore moins quand il sentit l'ensemble des blocards se tendre, près à intervenir au cas où, comme s'il était quelqu'un de dangereux. Il trouvait ça jouissif, quelque part entre le contentement et l'hilarité.

C'est alors qu'on l'étreignit. Il n'eut besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Il grimaça parce que le maton le serrait beaucoup trop fort mais ne se plaignit pas, appuyant son front contre le haut du torse du coureur (il trouvait que ça faisait vachement gay, mais en même temps, il s'assumait franchement nain). Il sentit les bras de son ami dans le bas de son dos et grimaça :

\- Je vais t'en coller une.

Sa voix lui paru soudainement flippante, genre pas une humaine. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent parce que ça signifiait qu'ils avaient tous raison d'avoir peur de lui.

\- Ferme-la, tocard, murmura l'asiatique, d'une voix tellement pas Minho que Chip eut soudainement une sale envie de chialer. Et si tu rencontres des jolies filles, réserves-en moi une…

Cette pathétique tentative d'humour ne fit sourire ni l'un ni l'autre et Chip lui mit un léger coup de tête dans l'épaule en guise de remerciement, la gorge serrée. Il ne promit rien parce que c'était complètement naïf et stupide d'espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Et parce que ses mains _tremblaient_ à l'idée de crever prochainement, il était en quelque sorte reconnaissant à Minho pour être complètement naïf et stupide. Même si ça ne convainquait absolument personne.

Le maton le lâcha et le châtain finit seul sa route jusqu'aux portes du Labyrinthe. C'était l'heure. Elles commencèrent à trembler, signe que leur fermeture était proche. Il les traversa sans se presser et disparut de leur champ de vision alors que les portes se refermaient.

\- Il appartient au Labyrinthe maintenant, déclara Newt, comme le voulait la coutume.

\- Va te faire foutre, déclara Minho, pas aussi calmement qu'il l'aurait voulu, avant de quitter le groupe.

La vie allait continuer et il allait devoir se remettre. Mais il lui sembla que malgré tout, le Labyrinthe avait choisi Chip _. Et que Chip avait choisi le labyrinthe._

•••

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Il s'appuya contre un des murs couverts de lianes du Labyrinthe et passa une main sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

Il en sortit un papier chiffonné. Il le déplia. Il ne contenait aucun message, juste un croquis très brouillon dont certains points avaient été entourés.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la force de remercier Minho à présent. Il reconnu grossièrement le début de leur travail de cartographie et supposa que les points devaient indiqués les sorties supposées.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, choisit un des points, mémorisa au mieux le trajet et commença à courir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la nuit tombée, il courait toujours. Il avait mal à la tête, sa poitrine était en feu et il avait envie de hurler. Il s'arrêta un instant contre le cul-de-sac « de merde » qu'était l'avant-dernier point. Il était complètement essoufflé. Il se demanda alors ce qui lui avait pris d'attaquer Newt, si ça signifiait qu'il était vraiment fouet si ça avait une quelconque importance dans le fond maintenant qu'il allait crever.

Un cliquetis le fit sursauter et il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là d'un Griffeur. Son cœur s'emballa et il détala sans demander son reste. Il croyait se rappeler que sa dernière chance se situait à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus gaffe aux chemins qu'il empruntait avec les autres coureurs. Il n'avait pas soudainement prit espoir quant à sa condition de condamné, il avait juste entendu assez d'histoires pour ne pas vouloir croiser un Griffeur. Du genre vraiment pas.

Il tourna donc à gauche, et puis à droite et. Se. Retrouva. Face. À. Un griffeur **.** Et bordel, c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vue. La bouche entrouverte, il tenta d'articuler un juron. La bête poussa un cri lugubre qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était mi-animal, mi-machine, ça semblait glisser sur le sol, ça cliquetait de partout, et surtout : c'était dégueulasse. Son cœur sauta plusieurs battements, il lui sembla qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il voulait pas mourir comme ça. Il avait tellement peur que ce truc le choppe et le happe. Il voulait pas mourir comme ça. Il serra les dents, chassant les larmes de terreur qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il respirait plus vite, plus fort. Il était terrorisé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfuit de l'autre côté, le plus vite possible.

Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il regretta de ne pas avoir économisé ses forces jusque-là. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour les regrets. Il serait même heureux de pouvoir se plaindre de courbatures le lendemain.

À sa gauche, un mur se refermait dans un grondement sourd. Son cœur s'emballa d'un soudain espoir. _Bien sûr. C'était la nuit, le Labyrinthe changeait de forme._

Il fonça, traversa la cloison en manquant de peu de se faire écraser par la paroi coulissante, laissant l'immondice qui le poursuivait de l'autre côté.

Il tata ses poches, pour tenter de retrouver sa carte, mais il avait dû la laisser tomber pendant la course. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la tête en feu, il profita d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline pour se remettre à courir et tenter de rallier la gauche. C'était son seul souvenir du chemin qu'il était censé emprunter. Il n'avait plus que ça et sa peur de recroiser un Griffeur et de mourir d'une manière atroce, déchiqueté par leurs piques gluants de ce qu'il supposait être du poison ou de l'acide, pour le motiver à continuer de se battre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller vérifier dans tous les cas. _Il avait tellement mal au crâne._

Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner et pourtant il continuait de courir, il avait à présent un…non deux griffeurs à ses trousses… ou plus… Il avait cessé de compter, il se contentait de les éviter. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Sa vie semblait avoir été complètement inutile alors, il voulait au moins choisir comment la finir.

Il entendit le grondement caractéristique des murs qui bougent et s'y dirigea pour tenter de répéter la manœuvre de tout à l'heure. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que les Griffeurs n'étaient pas si proches de lui. Il accéléra comme il pu et tourna à droite pour voir le passage se refermer devant lui. Il cessa de courir, la respiration lourde, et voulu se retourner pour chercher un chemin alternatif mais son regard fut attiré par un éclat rouge au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux. Bien sûr. Un sourire désespéré marqua ses lèvres. Il eut envie de hurler, de se débattre, de tuer quelqu'un, de se battre. Il se sentait tellement en colère. Et c'était tellement inutile. Il était tellement pathétiquement inutile. Un griffeur avait escaladé le mur, et se tenait juste devant lui, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Ses jambes se coupèrent et il se retrouva à genoux. Sous les étoiles de cette nuit sans lune, un rire nerveux lui échappa tandis que son corps tout entier _tremblait_. Des larmes de désespoir jaillir de ses yeux et il se sentait se liquéfier sur place tant il **crevait** de peur. Ironiquement, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Sa pseudo-folie n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Il voulait enculer le monde, faire une différence quelconque, qu'on se souvienne de lui. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'une interrogation qu'il gueula aux étoiles. 

_Il fut bouleversé par la révélation éblouissante que la course folle entre sa maladie et ses rêves touchait en cet instant même à sa fin. Le reste n'était que ténèbres._

 _\- Nom de Dieu, soupira-t-il. Comment sortir de ce foutu labyrinthe ?_

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que vous avez passé un moment pas trop dégueu avec moi.  
Pour l'info, il a été rédigé il y a presque deux ans maintenant, dans l'optique d'un concours. L'OS devait mettre en scène une amitié entre deux personnages de roman. Puis il a été annulé. RIP ahahahahaherhdsjhfvhregsdx._

 _Aussi, juste au cas où, je suis consciente que Ki Hong Lee, qui interprète Minho au cinéma est coréen et pas chinois, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est pas précisé dans les bouquins et bref c'est juste la façon que Chip a de parler wlh c'est pas moi promis juré :(._

 _Tout ça pour dire : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu/pas plu. C'est vraiment vital pour moi en temps qu'auteur, ça m'aide énormément à continuer et à progresser._

 _Merci encore, et à une prochaine fois peut-être._

 _— Tsu'_


End file.
